


Love and Fame

by Malecakucintakamu



Category: Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom, shadowhunterstv
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecakucintakamu/pseuds/Malecakucintakamu
Summary: Alec Lightwood is just an ordinary guy who owns a gym and Magnus Bane is a famous actor who lives a crazy life. But when they meet, Magnus finds Alec anything but ordinary.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The sun was beating down just right, the sky was blue with no sign of a storm. All in all, the weather was great, which is why it was the perfect time for a run. I had both earbuds in and I was jogging the couple blocks in between my apartment and my favorite coffee shop because I was in need of caffeine and a run, so why not take care of them both at the same time? Just as I started to break into a sweat, I made it to the coffee shop. I waited in line, ordered my coffee, and waited for it to be ready. Once it was ready I put my earbuds back in and stared to jog the long distance to where I work. I work at a gym that I also own with my adoptive brother Jace. Which is why getting in a run on this nice day seemed like the right thing to do owning a health business and all. It's not that I don't like running, I just only like doing it when it's enjoyable such as today when the weather made it peaceful. I could feel the vitamin D soaking into my skin while the breeze was blowing on my face. It was li—— my peaceful thoughts about the weather were cut off because I ran into someone and fell right on my ass. I started to look around to see who it was that I ran into. My eyes landed on the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He was breathtaking. He had black, spiked up hair covered with glitter, perfectly shaped Asian features and stunning green eyes with yellow flecks that were rimmed with smudged out black eyeliner. His skin was a golden caramel shade that accentuated the rest of his features. I noticed that his outfit choice was a little out of the box, but in a good way. He was wearing tight, black leather pants along with a glittery hot pink crop that showed off his toned midriff and belly button ring (that I found quite sexy). But what I also noticed about his outfit, was that my coffee was all over it. I immediately shot up and started to freak out.  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to run into you! I didn't even see you there!" And of course me being me, I started to ramble, "That outfit looks really expensive. I'm so sorry. I'll buy you a new one. Maybe I can help get the stain out. I'm so so so so sorr—"  
"Hey!" The attractive man interrupted with a soft voice, "its okay! I have a million outfits I can change into when I get home" that's when he started to chuckle and I thought it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane." His name was unique and it only made me more curious.  
"Uh-I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood that is. Well I guess my actual name is Alexander but everyone just calls me Alec." Magnus nodded approvingly at his name.  
"Alexander...I like it" this of course made me blush uncontrollably. "I gotta run but could I get your phone number??" He asked. I didn't even know what to say. He had just met the most attractive man on the planet and he wants his phone number. This couldn't be real.  
"Are you talking to me?" He asked while looking around to see if there was anyone else he could've been speaking to.  
"Of course I'm talking to you Alexander. So how about that phone number?" He repeated. I happily obliged without complaint and handed over my phone. Magnus opened the phone and started to type in his number. Once he handed it back I put it back in my pocket.  
"It was nice to meet you Alexander, I hope to see you again soon" and with that he started to strut away. I turned to look at him go and noticed that those leather jeans looked even better from behind.

 

\- 

 

"Jace! I'm being serious." I said in frustration. I eventually made it to work, even though I was late. And of course, the second I saw my brother I told him about my eventful morning.  
"So your telling me, that you ran into some sort of god, spilt your coffee on him, babbled for about 10 minutes straight and he asked for you number" Jace managed to spit out in between fits of laugher.  
"Yes okay! Would you stop laughing? This isn't funny! What am I supposed to say to him? Should I even text him?" I started rambling.  
"There must be something wrong with him if he still wants to see you after that" Jace continued. I of course replied with a vicious eye roll and noticed Izzy was entering the room.  
"Hard at work I see" she greeted.  
"Hey! I'm doing great, how was your day Isabelle" I snapped back.  
"Wow okay you clearly aren't doing great and why can't Jace contain himself?" She replied clearly confused at the situation.  
"You should text him and ask him how much that outfit costs" Jace hollered while he was bent over laughing.  
"Who's he? What's he talking about Alec?" Izzy asked intrigued.  
"It's nothing Iz, really" I insisted. And of course Jace couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
"Cmon Alec! Don't be like that. You have to tell our dear sister about your encounter with a so called 'god' on the street"  
"A 'god'?! Who is he? Tell me what happened?" Izzy was in my face bombarding me with questions before I could even blink.  
"Okay I'm leaving" and in the second I stood up and left my office where I'm sure Jace was filling Izzy in on the mortifying experience I had.  
The only thing that separates my office and the gym is the door into my office. So the moment I left my office, I was in the gym and I decided that I would workout and blow off some steam. 

 

-

 

Magnus pov

"And he had the most beautiful blue eyes" I said dreamily.  
"Well has he texted you yet?" Catarina, my manager/best friend asked.  
"No but this only happened a couple hours ago so it's not like it's a confirmed no yet" I replied.  
"Well your super hot so he'd be an idiot not to text you" she said with a chuckle.  
"I am pretty fabulous aren't I?" I said with a smirk.  
"Oh god, what did I just start" she said with an eye roll, "I've got to head out. I have to attend a meeting so I can get you that interview on Ellen in a few months."  
"Why do I have to wait a few months to be on the show?" I asked confused.  
"Because there's a waiting list to be on the show, I mean let's be real here. It's The Ellen Show." Catarina replied blatantly.  
"I guess that makes sense" I said after I thought about it.  
"Okay I'm leaving. Break anything in my office then your paying for it." She yelled as she walked out of the door.  
I had nothing to do in Catarina's office now that she was gone so I decided to head back to my trailer. Right now I'm filming season one of the show High School. It's basically about the life of a teenage boy named Jackson and all the struggles he has to face during his high school years. And of course, I play the lead role, Jackson.  
I started acting around the age of 13. I did little musicals that only kids parents came to watch, nothing big. But once I turned 18, I signed with the one and only Catarina so I could get my career started. Within a week after I signed with her, she got me an audition for the movie Famous Last Words. I ended up getting one of the lead parts of the movie. And that's when I made it big. I started getting more and more job offers, I was on covers of magazines, and I was doing interviews left and right.  
Now, I'm a household name because I've been in so many movies that it's rare not to have seen me in at least one. This is my first time ever being in a tv show and that's because my good friend Raphael is the director. When Raph asked me to play the lead part I was really excited because I've always wanted to be apart of the family that's created during filming of a tv show. I feel like it becomes more of a family while filming tv shows because you are together for months or maybe even years if your show is renewed for more seasons. So I took the opportunity when it was handed to me and I don't regret it at all. I've made so many great friends on set. There's Clary, she's my very talented make up artist. She's a tiny, fiery, red head who has moved into my close circle of friends along with Izzy. Izzy is my designer, she picks out all of my outfits, sizes me, and ect. Her looks are absolutely stunning, guys practically fall at her feet. She has big brown eyes, long dark locks, and you can't forget about her perfect body. I've grown to love both of them so much, it's like we've know each other all our lives.  
I made it back to my trailer relatively quickly because her office wasn't too far away. I still have an hour until I have to get to the makeup trailer so I have nothing to do in the meantime except drown in my own thoughts. Alexander still hasn't texted me which isn't a good sign. If he hasn't texted me by the time I'm done filming tonight then I don't think he ever will. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's POV

"Oh my god Alec! Why didn't you tell me about your mystery man!" Isabelle screamed across the gym.  
"Shut up Izzy! Some discretion please?" I whisper shouted to her.  
"Fine fine I'm coming" she said lazily as she crossed the room, "now give me all the dirty details you didn't tell Jace" she asked as she leaned on the bench, propped her head up with her elbows.  
"I told Jace everything that I'm going to say about it okay?" I said mildly annoyed.  
"Um, not okay! I need to know!" She whined.  
"This is why I can't tell you anything, you won't leave me alone now" I said as I picked up my t-shirt and phone off the floor, "I'm gonna go shower and head home" and with that I started to walk to the showers.  
"You better text him!" She yelled across the gym.  
I turned around and gave her the best death glare I had. She didn't need to scream about it again and tell everyone my business. I got to the the locker room and put my things in my locker. I went over to the showers and stripped. Once under the hot water it gave me time to just think. To think about Magnus and his beautiful eyes, his luscious lips, and his sexy body....  
Okay I need to stop. I only met him one time, I shouldn't be obsessing over him already. Even though he was an actual god. I could text him but how do I know he was serious? He was soooo out of my league. But I mean, would it hurt to try? Okay I think I'll text him when I get home. He was way to attractive for me to not at least try, when given the opportunity.  
I got out of the shower, got dressed, grabbed my stuff and started to head towards the front door of the gym. I gave one look back into the gym before leaving just to make sure everything was running smoothly, then I started to walk home. I live in a small one bedroom house that's down the street from the gym. I don't have a small house because I can't afford one, I just don't want a bigger house. I'm the only one who lives there so it would get really lonely in a big house all by myself. Once I got in my house I went straight to my room so I could text Magnus. I laid down on my black sheets, pulled out my phone and started to construct a text to get a conversation going.  
I was looking through the contacts on my phone when I noticed one that was quite out of the ordinary.

GLITTERY STRANGER😉

I immediately broke out into laughter at his contact name. I, of course, still felt the need to make it a bit more accurate.

SEXY GLITTERY STRANGER😉

Now that's much better. What should I say?  
I wanna ask him to dinner but I'm not sure how. I would call Izzy, but I'm ignoring her at the moment. So I have to do this one on my own. Here goes nothing

To: SEXY GLITTERY STRANGER😉  
Hey! It's Alec, the guy who spilt coffee all over you this morning. I was just texting to take you up on that offer of seeing you again. Are you free tomorrow night?

Sent.

-

Magnus POV

"Raph can we call it a day? I'm not feeling very well" I lied. I really was just anxious to find out if Alexander has texted me.  
"Yeah that was your last scene for the day so you can head out. Feel better." Raphael said monotone.  
"Did I just get a 'feel better' out of you dear Raphael?" I teased.  
"Leave" he said annoyed and stalked off.  
I left set and started to head to the makeup trailer to get all of my set makeup taken off. It was quite a long walk but I picked up the pace to get there asap. I got into the trailer and sat in the chair next to Clary's station. Clary wasn't there yet though so I took this opportunity to check my texts.

From: UNKNOWN NUMBER  
Hey! It's Alec, the guy who spilt coffee all over you this morning. I was just texting to take you up on that offer of seeing you again. Are you free tomorrow night?

     I had the biggest grin on my face after I read his text. Sure, he doesn't know who I am, but I wanna give this a chance. He seems different than everyone else, a good different.

To: ALEXANDER  
I was glad to hear from you Alexander. I can be free tomorrow, what do you have in mind?

Sent.

"What put that big grin on your face?" Clary speculated while peering over my shoulder to get a good look at my phone screen.

"Nothing!" I yelped as I hid my phone screen.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing" she retorted back with a teasing smile on her face.

"Well I may or may not have met someone" I said with a nostalgic smile.

"Spill" She said while taking a seat next to me.

"Well he just asked me out on a date—-" I started but was interrupted by Isabelle screaming "WHO" 

She must have come in while I was talking to Clary since I didn't notice her coming in. I immediately replied with a eye roll once she came into my sight.

"No one, it's doesn't matter", I waved off , " what are you here for darling?" I asked politely.

"I was going to tell you about how my brother finally met someone today but it seems you have as well?" She said with a knowing smirk.

"Okay, yes, I did meet someone this morning but it's none of your guys' business" I replied slightly annoyed.

"Okay sorry sorry, I know you'll tell us if things get serious." Clary said sympathetically. 

*bing* 

"Is that him?!" Isabelle asked with enthusiasm.

"I don't know and I'm not checking until you both leave me be" I deadpanned.

"Fine fine, we'll be in our way" Clary replied as she was pulling Izzy out of my trailer with her.

"See you later!" They all called in unison and started to giggle. With that, they finally shut the door and left him alone. He pulled his phone back out as fast as he could to check who texted him. He was quite happy with what he saw.

From: ALEXANDER  
I'm glad your glad. Does dinner tomorrow night at 7 sound good?

I smiled and replied as fast as I could.

To: ALEXANDER  
7 sounds perfect. I'll see you then Alexander. ;)

-

Alec's POV

Omg omg omg omg.

I just asked Magnus out on a date. AND HE SAID YES. WITH A WINKY FACE.

I never thought that someone as attractive and outgoing as him would even give me a glance let alone go on a date with me! 

Im never going to be able to wipe this shit eating grin off my face. I don't think I've felt this happy in years. 

Maybe now would be a good time to tell Izzy about the date so she can help me figure out what the hell I'm going to do? 

I started to dial Izzy's phone number and she picked up after the first ring with a perky,

"Hello?" 

"Well someone's eager" I laughed.

"Well I know that your mad at me so the only reason you'd be calling is if you needed help", she reasoned, "So tell me what it is I can do for you big brother?"

I started to get pretty nervous because I wasn't sure what her reaction would be so I just decided to blurt it out. And by spitting it out, I mean speaking super fast about everything and then start rambling.

"I made a date for tomorrow night with that guy that I met this morning and I told him that I would take him to dinner but I have no clue where or what I'm gonna wear and I'm jus—"

"Calm down Alec! I'll head over now to figure everything out" , she said cutting me off, " there's no need to stress out. I'll see you in a few." And with that, she hung up.

/////////////  
AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy with school and kinda lost motivation. But here I am with another chapter so like it and comment if you want me to continue, it really helps!💕


End file.
